Una nueva vida
by Akane - Saeki
Summary: ¿Que arias si una noche te duermes como una niña de 13 años y a la mañana siguiente ya eres una mujer de 19 años?


**Una nueva vida**

**Capítulo 1 – Cambios**

-¿ya le dijiste a Eve?- pregunto un joven de 23 años cabello café oscuro, ojos dorados y piel bronceada

-aun no Train, es que no sé cómo decírselo- respondió un hombre de 27 años, con un parche en su ojo, cabello verde, traje blanco y piel bronceada

-bueno pues ve pensando en cómo se lo dirás- dijo Train

-¿Por qué yo?- replico el hombre de 27 años

-Sven, Eve te ve como un padre por lo tanto tú le dices- respondió Train

-deberías de ayudarme Train- dijo Sven

Train estaba a punto de responder pero una niña de 13 años rubia, ojos rojos, piel clara entro a la habitación

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto la rubia

-de nada- respondió rápidamente Sven

-así es princesa no sucede nada- dijo Train con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ya deja de llamarme princesa Train- dijo la rubia

-no- respondió Train

-Eve no deberías estar estudiando- dijo Sven para impedir una pelea

-hoy salimos temprano unos profesores no pudieron llegar- explico Eve

-ya veo- dijo Sven

-iré a leer un libro- dijo Eve y salió del cuarto

Los hombres esperaron a que Eve saliera para seguir hablando

-¿y bien?- dijo Train

-ya déjame pensar- dijo Sven

-será difícil decirle que no nos puede acompañar a esa misión- dijo Train

-ya lo sé- respondió Sven

-¿Por qué simplemente no la dejas venir?- sugirió Train

-¿estas mal de la cabeza? Eve tiene 13 años ella debe estudiar- respondió Sven

-pero si viene con nosotros solo sería unos días- trato de razonar Train

-¡QUE NO!- grito Sven

-bueno si no te gustan mis sugerencias para que me las pides- dijo Train

-te pedí una sugerencia para poder explicarle a ella que no puede ir con nosotros Train- dijo Sven

-como sea, la princesa es muy fuerte no entiendo porque no puede venir- dijo Train

-ya te dije ella tiene que estudiar, sé que es una bio-arma pero quiero tratarla como un ser humano- dijo Sven

-entiendo, entonces le diremos los dos que no puede venir- dijo Train

- CON EVE -

Eve estaba leyendo un libro su título era **La adolescencia **sé que suena extraño pero era el único libro que Eve encontró que no haya leído

-Eve- dijo una voz masculina

Eve volteo y vio a Train y a Sven

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Eve

-bueno Eve tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Sven

-sobre que- dijo Eve dejando de leer su libro

-eh… bueno… dile Train- dijo Sven

-que valiente- dijo Train con sarcasmo

Eve seguía esperando, esos dos habían estado actuando muy raro últimamente

-bueno Eve, veras Sven digo yo quiero decir nosotros…. Eh… tenemos una misión- dijo finalmente Train

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- pregunto Eve

-esa misión es muy lejos de aquí y ¡SVEN NO QUIERE QUE VAYAS SI VAS A MATAR A ALGUIEN MATALO A EL!- grito Train

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Sven

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?- pregunto Eve con calma

-porque tienes que seguir tus estudios- respondió Sven

-está bien- dijo Eve

-¿estás molesta?- pregunto Train

-un poco pero sé que Sven solo quiere lo mejor para mí y si él dice que no voy no iré- respondió Eve

-gracias por entender- dijo Sven

-pero si ustedes se irán ¿me quedare sola?- pregunto Eve

-claro que no, te quedaras con Tearju- dijo Sven

-¿mi creadora?- pregunto Eve

-así es y también ira Rinslet contigo- dijo Train

Después de esa conversación cenaron y fueron a dormir

**Al día siguiente**

Train, Eve y Sven estaban en el auto, primero irían a dejar a Eve con Tearju

-¿pasaremos a recoger a Rinslet?- pregunto Eve

-no ella, ya está con Tearju- respondió Sven

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Tearju, Rinslet los estaba esperando en la entrada

-¡hola chicos!- dijo muy feliz una mujer de 25 años, cabello lila, ojos azules y piel clara

-Hola Rinslet- saludo Sven

-hey Rins- saludo Train

-¡hermanita!- chillo la mujer y abrazo a Eve

-Hola Rinslet- dijo Eve mientras la mujer la abrazaba

-muy bien tenemos que ir nos ya- dijo Sven

-está bien cuídate princesa- dijo Train

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme princesa?- pregunto Eve

-umm… nunca- respondió Train

-Eve, no quiero que vayas a fiestas muy noche, no puedes traer a chicos a la casa y no salgas sola- dijo Sven

-está bien- respondió Eve

Sven subió al auto y se despidió con la mano

-oh, y si rompes una de las reglas que no sea la de los chicos- dijo Sven

-no lo hare- dijo Eve

Ya han pasado 4 horas desde que Sven y Train se fueron

Eve estaba en la sala leyendo el libro de la adolescencia

-¿la adolescencia? ¿Para qué lees eso?- pregunto Rinslet

-es muy interesante lo mucho que el cuerpo de una mujer o un hombre puede cambiar- respondió Eve

Rinslet sonrió y dijo: -te gusta mucho leer verdad-

-sí, ¿crees que mi cuerpo también cambiara?- pregunto Eve

-si lo hará- dijo una voz femenina

Las chicas voltearon y vieron a una mujer de 27 años, rubia, ojos verdes, piel clara

-Tearju- dijo Rinslet

-¿enserio cambiara?- pregunto Eve

-claro, eres una bio-arma pero tienes partes humanas tu crecimiento será como el de un humano- dijo Tearju

Las 3 mujeres hablaron todo el día de cosas distintas, después cenaron y se fueron a dormir

-no fue tan malo quedarse- dijo Eve y se quedó profundamente dormida

A medias de la noche el cuerpo de Eve empezó a brillar pero nadie se dio cuenta todos estaban dormidos


End file.
